viendo las estrellas
by Princes Dark Angel
Summary: me amaba, que era lo mejor que le pudo pasar en su vida, que le di sentido a ella, que abri su corazón a una nueva oportunidad de saber que podía amar y tal vez… ser amado... ZADR, historia corta


*_Porque me sentía así?, ¿!por qué? Ya había conseguido deshacerme el, ya no me molestaría arruinando mis planes, pero porque me dolia tanto haberlo dejado a punto de morir en aquel árbol, porque esta mal Zim!, como rayos me atrevi a hacerle eso si el solo me dijo que me amaba!, ya no huire mas, debo volver, maldita sea, antes de que sea demasiado tarde!.*_

Corrió y corrió, hasta donde lo habia dejado, en medio del bosque, lo busco por largo tiempo y no lo encontró, se notaba en su rostro el miedo y preocupación de Zim por no encontrarlo y que para cuando lo hiciera fuera demasiado tarde…

-DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIB!-grito con desesperación y lagrimas en sus ojos-lo siento Dib… de verdad lo siento- derramo una lagrima que cayo en la huella de una pisada, ¡una de las pisadas que habían quedado marcadas cuando Dib y Zim peleaban. Siguió el rastro por largo tiempo, hasta que lo encontró, allí estaba, recargado en un grueso árbol, con sus grandes pero hermosos ojos cerrados, se acerco con lentitud, estaba temblando mucho, pero toco su pecho y pudo sentir… los latidos de su corazón.

ESTABA VIVO!, eso lo hizo muy feliz y que su corazón latiera muy rápido por la emoción, pero al recordar la situación en la que Dib estaba se acerco y noto algo de sangre bajando por su labio, y escucho un leve murmullo al que apenas logro escuchar *zim, te… amo*, escucho esto y se quedo en shock unos segundos pero rápido abrazo al humano y lo apretó con todas sus fuerzas contra su pecho…

-soy un maldito estúpido Dib… perdóname, perdóname, no te mereces a alguien tan idiota como yo, por favor despierta, hazme saber que solo cometí un error y que tu tenias la razón que solo tu puedes hacerme mejorar, si no despiertas Dib, no se que rayos hare…yo… tambien te amo, no me abandones…- las lagrimas seguían saliendo de sus ojos, dejando finas quemaduras en su piel verde, se recostó a su lado y lo abrazo con màs fuerza, como si alguien tratara de arrebatarcelo.

*_Como demonios pude hacerle esto!, después de todo lo que me dijo, de que me dijera que me amaba, que era lo mejor que le pudo pasar en su vida, que le di sentido a ella, que abri su corazón a una nueva oportunidad de saber que podía amar y al vez… ser amado, ¿y como le respondi yo?, ¡LO GOLPEE EN LA CABEZA!, ¡¿¡QUE CLASE DE ESTUPIDO GOLPEA EN LA CABEZA A ALGUIEN QUE TE AMA SIN IMPORTAR LO QUE SUCEDA?. No lo había notado, es de noche, es una hermosa noche, las estrellas brillan intensamente, la oscuridad es tan bella desde este punto de vista, (suspiro) Dib… MI Dib, no se como puedo ser tan… estupido_*

Zim se acerco mas a Dib, comenzó a levantarlo para llevarlo a su casa y que descansara en ella, pero se exalto al sentir el brazo de Dib rodeándolo del cuello y abrazarle con fuerza y susurrar unas palabras –no te preocupes no moriré, no soy tan débil Zim, además te perdono, no fue tu culpa, fue un accidente- Zim cruzo su mirada con la de Dib, los ojos de Zim se llenaron de lagrimas al escuchar lo que le decía, Dib las seco con su brazo.-no llores, no quiero que te lastimes con tus lagrimas-le dice tiernamente,-Dib… yo… de verdad lo…- Zim no termino de hablar pues sintió que sus labios se unian con los del humano en un dulce beso…

Aun sentados en el suelo, Dib puso sus manos detrás de la cabeza de Zim para profundizar el beso, Zim le abrazo de la cintura, acercándolo mas a el, después solo se relajaron, sintiendo esa nueva sensación que recorria sus cuerpos , una sensación que solo podían sentir estando el uno con el otro, pensando solo en ellos, que solo ellos importaban en ese momento, ese momento que era solo de ellos dos y de nadie mas…

Se separaron unos centímetros, el aire era necesario, y solo se observaron a los ojos con infinita ternura, se recostaron en el suelo y comenzaron a ver las estrellas…

-lo siento tanto Dib, lamento haberte golpeado, fui un gran estúpido…-le dijo Zim a Dib viéndole a los ojos.

-escuche lo que dijiste hace rato, no quiero que sigas disculpándote, después de todo es el pasado, ahora quiero vivir el presente…-le sonríe y le toma de la mano-te amo Zim…-le dijo recargando su cabeza contra el pecho del irken.

-yo tambien te amo Dib-lo abraza de la cintura

Ambos se dejaron llevar por el sueño y descansaron en ese lugar. No importaba donde estuvieran, mientras permanecieran juntos era suficiente…

* * *

><p><strong>hola, gracias por dar de tu tiempo para leer esta corta historia, se que no es mucho, pero tenia ganas de escribir algo asi donde Zim se preocupara mucho por Dib<strong>

**espero que a alguien le haya gustado este corto fic que hice**

**adios y pues cuidence muchisimo en la vida**

**dark angel**


End file.
